L'alphabet c'est plus amusant en drabble
by raikov9
Summary: Lettre H pour Héros, euh, trop court pour résumer!xD
1. Alcool

Salut tout le monde!

Bon vous avez compris le principe, depuis le temps que ça se fait sur

A chaque lettre, un thème qui commence par cette lettre...

Aujourd'hui c'est le **A = Alcool**

Et pour la suite je compte sur vous pour trouver le thème!^__^La première proposition sera acceptée!

Au fait! Je ferai des drabbles ou des fics courtes, ca se fera au feeling!

PS : Une fois que toutes mes fics TRC seront finies, je pense continuer " La vie recommence" , une vieiiiiille fic TRC (ouai, tellement vieille qu'elle est pleine de poussière!)

**A = Alcool**

15 bouteilles et t'es toujours debout, bon, en sale état mais debout quand même!

En train de miauler bien sur.

J'ai couché les gosses.

Ils aiment un peu trop t'imiter à mon gout...Même Shaolan s'est laissé berner par les courbes sensuelles de la bouteille de téquila.

Pff, z'êtes tous des dépravés.

Y'a que les vrais hommes comme moi qui picolent sans en ressentir les effets secondaires, héhé.

Toi, t'es là, au centre de notre chambre comme un abruti, à essayé d'enfiler ton pantalon de pyjama.

Ca fait déjà trois fois que tu loupes l'essai, t'es d'un ridicule, j'en rigole...discrètement bien sur.

Tu as arrêter de miauler, ca doit être épuisant sans doute.

Finalement tu laisses tomber le pantalon de pyjama et tu ...ME SAUTE DESSUS???!

- Waaaaah mais ca va pas!!

Je te balance une mandale mais rien à faire, tes deux lianes qui te servent de bras se resserrent autour de mon cou.

- Kuroriiiiiiiin, hier soir j'ai fait un rêêêêêve!!!! C'était graaaaave!!!!

Je me dégage enfin. Et toi tu secoues la main mollement, me signifiant à quel point c'était "grave".

- Tu me faisait l'amour comme un malaaaaade!

- ...0_0

- Tu m'as pris dans des positiiions!! C'était graaaaave! Me dis-tu avec un regard bovin.

- De ...QUOIIIIII?!?

- Je me savais pas siii souple, et pourtant!

- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE DEPRAVEEEEEE!!!!

Ni une ni deux, j'attrape mon sabre et te poursuis!

Tant pis si les gamins se réveillent! Je vais te faire fermer ton clapet!!!

D'un seul coup je te trouve bien moins bourré, à sautiller partout comme tu le fais pour m'éviter!

- KUROORIIIINNNN C'ETAIT SI BOOOOOOONNN!! ^__^

- AAAAHHHH MAIS TAIS-TOI!!!!!!


	2. Balancoire

Salut à tous!

Je reviens pour un nouveau Drabble dont le mot thème est **balançoire **proposé par **Ayu**!

Première à poster, première servie!^_^

Je remercie toute fois **Naamine**,**Ayaka Maeda** et** Hyna** d'avoir joué le jeu!!

* * *

**RAR**

**Ayu** : Merci! Oui effectivement, j'ai pensé que le "smiley" ..." 0_0" ne pouvait pas mieux décrire la tête de Kuro à ce moment là...^_^

**Ayaka Maeda **: Désolééée tu es arrivé trop tard pour "Bébé", bien que je voyais bien Fye et Kuro pouponner, mais ca peut peut-être inspirer quelques auteuZes (j'espèèèère je veux des fiiiics!T_T) Merci pour ta review...

**B=Balançoire**

Le soleil brillait aujourd'hui, et Fye était sûr qu'il finirait par s'évaporer si cette torture continuait ainsi.

Alanguit sur le canapé du salon, il but quelques gorgées de son thé glacé. Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona étaient sortis faire quelques emplettes nécessaires.

Tel que de la crème solaire (chose qui n'était pas nécessaire à Fye mais foncièrement vital!) un parasol, des maillots de bain etc...

En y repensant ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance d'atterrir dans ce monde qui ressemblait en de nombreux points à la république d'Hanshin.

Il s'éventa vainement avec sa main et soupira d'agacement.

Cette chaleur devenait insupportable, et il fallait à tout prix qu'il pense à autre chose!

Dans un effort surhumain il entreprit de partir à la recherche de son toutou préféré...Et ne mit pas bien longtemps à le trouver.

Dans le jardin assis au pied d'un arbre, Kurogane traficotait quelque chose.

- Kuro- wanko qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, s'étonna le blond en s'approchant.

- Ca te regarde?

Plutôt que de répondre à cette question qui n'en était pas une, Fye se contenta d'observer son compagnon de galère.

Et il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école pour deviner à quoi pouvait servir une planche de bois trouée à ces extrémités avec deux cordes nouées à ceux-ci.

- Mais tu fais une balançoire!

- Bravo Einstein* et c'est pas pour toi j'te signale, alors c'est pas la peine de rôder autour! Gronda le brun.

- C'est pour Sakura! Ooooh Kuroriiin c'est trop chou!!

- Ferme ton clapet! J'avais du temps à tuer alors j'essaie de me rendre utile **moi**! Assena Kurogane malgré les douces rougeurs sur ces joues.

Il se leva et avisa la branche au-dessus de sa tête et commença à accrocher la première corde.

Et Fye lui...Se régalait.

Kurogane avait retiré son T-shirt pour plus d'aisance, ce qui n'avait pas empêché une fine pellicule de sueur de recouvrir son corps musculeux.

Impossible de ne pas remarquer ses muscles saillants.

Ils roulaient sensuellement sous sa peau et ca avait un côté .....

Du moins c'était la vision qu'en avait Fye.

Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était son dos.

D'une puissance incroyable.

Chaque muscle ressortait minutieusement et le creux formé par sa colonne vertébrale n'en était que plus appétissant.

Le Célèsien sortit soudainement de ses songes lorsqu'une forme blanchâtre se posa sur l'omoplate mat de son compagnon, créant ainsi un contraste saisissant.

Et c'est seulement quand Kurogane se retourna, surpris, qu'il se rendit compte que la masse informe n'était autre que sa propre main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

Un peu égaré, Fye retira vivement sa main et tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne derrière un de ces sourires agaçants.

- AH j'me disais que...T'avais l'air tendu, besoin d'un massage??? Demanda Fye tout guilleret en pétrissant les trapèzes du brun comme si c'était une pâtes pâtissière.

Mais Kuro n'était pas dupe...Loin de là, et quand on cherchait la bête on l'a trouvait.

Il se saisit vivement des avant bras pâle et planta son regard sang dans celui ciel de son vis-à-vis.

- Si t'as quelque chose à dire le mage! Dis-le!

- Euh...Pour la première fois Kurogane lui semblait vraiment intimidant, le surplombant de sa hauteur et le fixant de cette manière.

Si Fye n'avait pas été expert dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, il aurait pu croire que Kuro avait deviné tout l'émoi qu'il provoquait dans son coeur.

- Euh, j'ai rien à dire Kurochaan a part, hyyu qu'est-ce qui fait chaud! Plaisanta le blond.

Les mains du bruns se resserraient légèrement, mais lui ne disait rien, pourtant...

- Ahem bon, tu veux une boisson, du jus d'orange, du thé glacé???

- Tss...

Kurogane relâcha sa prise et se détourna vers la branche d'arbre pour continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Juste un verre d'eau ca suffira.

- OK! Et s'en plus attendre et dans un soupir silencieux, Fye reprit le chemin de la maison, en trottinant bien sur, histoire de cacher son trouble.

Il ne vit pas le regard plein d'attention posé sur son fessier, ô combien mit en valeur pas ce pantalon.

Et il entendit encore moins la pensée de Kurogane._" Un jour je lui croquerai les fesses"_

* * *

**Voila, merci d'avoir lu!!^__^**

*** Me demandez pas comment il le connait ....**

**Pour ma part, oui, je voue un culte au dos des hommes xD Nan je rigole...Mais je trouve ça vraiment magnifique un dos musclé!^__^Pour moi c'est le symbole de la virilité^___^Ahem...Bref! Je me perds la lol**

**Et pour les curieuses, j'ai posté il y a 2-3 semaines sur mon deviantart (cliquez sur mon profil), un dessin ou Kurogane torse nu enlace Fye, VOILA le genre de dos que j'apprécie!! MIAM^___^Bon j'espère ne pas être la seule à pensé ça xD**

**Sinon je me sentairai seule au monde la**

**Allez Kiss et je compte sur vous pour la lettre ****C**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes!!**


	3. Curiosité

**C comme Curieux**

**SAlut à tous!**

**Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette année 2010! ^__^**

**Grosses bises!

* * *

**

**RAR**

**Milo :** Merci pour ta review^__^

Malheureusement Otaku ne sera retenu que si tu me le propose en temps et en heure, bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle! XD

**Azuria1 :** Salut!!!^_^

Bon, j'ai utilisé curiosité, j'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçu, merci encore pour ta review et ta participation!

Kiss

**Hyna:** Tu viens encore trop tard lol désolée! ^^;

* * *

***********

Kurogane était fort, vraiment très fort, sûr de lui et doté d'un courage et d'une dextérité hors du commun.

Ca il le savait...Tout le monde le savait.

Il était d'une loyauté sans borne, et portait son pays dans son coeur, comme son maître Tomoyo-hime.

Lui vivant, jamais personne ne menacerait la tranquillité de son royaume.

Ca il le savait.

Kurogane dissimulait sa gentillesse et son coeur d'or sous une grosse couche de mauvais caractère.

Ca...Tout le monde le savait.

Mais il y avait une chose que Fye savait et que les autres ignoraient.

Kurogane était curieux.

Ohhh oui!

***

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes abruti, je suis pas curieux! C'est un truc de gonzesse ça!

Lascivement allongé dans son futon l'abruti en question ricana dans son oreiller.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et dors maintenant! Marmonna le ninja en s'enfonçant dans son propre futon.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

_***Smack* *Smack* *Smack***_

Kurogane soupira, ca y est, le mage remettait ça.

Le brun n'ouvrit qu'un oeil et de là ou il était, il pouvait voir, malgré la pénombre le crétin de magicien ...La tête dans son oreiller?!

- Nan mais...je rêve! T'embrasse ton oreiller?

Le blond cessa son manège.

- Huuum tu es bien curieux Kuro-wanko!

- Grrr, tu m'énerve!

Il croisa ses bras, et se retourna, bien décidé à trouver le sommeil cette fois!

- C'est-pas-mon-oreiller-que-j'embrasse, lança sournoisement Fye.

- ...

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'embrasse?

- ...

- Bon tanpis, bonne nuiiiiit kuroriiiin!

- ...

***

Kurogane en avait marre!!

Tout les soirs c'était comme ça!

Fye poussait des petits gémissements ( certes très discret! Mais Kuro n'avait t'il pas l'ouïe aiguisée?) en embrassant...Il ne savait pas quoi justement!

Et ca commençait franchement à lui piler les bonbons!

Une fois dans leur chambre, Kurogane se pencha à la fenêtre tel un voleur, s'assurant que Fye jouait bien dans le jardin avec les gosses et Mokona.

Ses yeux grenats firent volt-face et se plantèrent sur l'oreiller du magicien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher de la sorte?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien bisouter tout les soirs?

...

Arg...Non, il ne devait pas céder à la tentation!

Et malgré ses propres remontrances il ne parvint pas à stopper ses pas vers le futon de son meilleur emmerdeur.

L'oreiller sous la main, il le tâtonna sommairement mais rien, il le souleva et la!

Il se figea quelques secondes...Bouche bée.

Le carmin qui jusque la ne colorait que ces joues, gagna rapidement son visage.

- ESPECE DE DEPRAVEEEE, J'VAIS T'COUPER EN RONDEEEELLES!!!!!

IL dégaina son sabre, se rua vers la porte en direction du jardin, d'ou s'échappèrent des rires et des cris quelques secondes plus tard.

***

Mais revenons à la chose intéressante.

Objet de tout les malheurs de notre ninja national!

La chose était noir...Toute douce...Mais comble de l'horreur...Pelucheuse!

***

- Putain mais y'a quoi dans ton cerveau!!!!! Aboya le ninja en brandissant son katana.

- Hyyuu Kurowanko! J'ai craqué pour ce petit nounours!! Il me faisait trop pensé à toi!

- Mais depuis QUANNND tu embrasses ce qui te fait penser à MOI?! S'époumona le brun.

Pour seule réponse il n'obtint qu'un rire prodigieusement agaçant.

* * *

A suivre... Je compte sur vous pour le **D**


	4. Déprime

**Naamine :** Salut, merci pour ton comm' :3

ET désolée pour ce chap, je l'ai pas réussit! *snif*

**Azuria :** OUi, c'est vrai qu'une photo de Kurochan aurait pu faire l'affaire! Très largement même!

**frei100 :** Merci beaucoup! Je n'ai pas pu accepter ta proposition désolée, Naamine m'a proposé Déprime avant.

**Krystal2 :** Lol désolée, bien que dépravée, ca aurait été drôle! XD

* * *

**Déprime**

Tu vas pas bien en ce moment et tu ne dis rien.

Ca m'énerve.

Je te vois te retourner sans arrêt dans ton lit depuis qu'on s'est couché.

Et ca m'empêche de m'endormir.

Mais pour une fois, je prends le parti de me taire, de garder mes répliques acerbes.

Les choses sont assez compliquées pour toi ces derniers temps et je n'ai aucune envie d'être responsable d'un malheur supplémentaire.

Tu finis par cesser ton manège et quelques minutes plus tard, je me sens emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Je sens un mouvement près de moi.

Et je me réveille totalement, tu as soulevé ma couverture et

- Pousse toi.

- ... ... ... Quoi?

- Pousse toi Kukunene, grogne-tu.

Et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, tu t'installes près de moi.

Je sus grand et je prends beaucoup de place dans mon lit, mais la promiscuité n'a pas l'aire de te gêner.

Et je reste abasourdi, c'est tellement...pas toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin?

Tu te retournes vers moi, sur le dos.

- Kurowanko, tu peux m'engueuler, tant que tu veux, mais fait le demain, s'il te plait...

Tu n'as pas ton sourire, tu n'a pas ta voix mutine, tu es juste fatigué et las.

Toi...Las?

J'aurai jamais cru assister à ça un jour.

- Très bien, mais tiens toi tranquille alors!

- Huuum, merci Kukunene, baragouines tu en te retournant.

Je relève pas le surnom débile, ce soir je te donne la permission.

* * *

Je crois que tu t'es endormi, et je pense que je vais pas tarder à suivre.

Ca faisait longtemps, que je n'avais pas dormit avec quelqu'un c'est agréable.

Je me surprend à respirer ton odeur, un arôme doux et sucré.

Et je me dis "Profite de sa présence tant que tu le peux"...

Parfois...J'aimerai passé mes doigts dans tes cheveux et te dire:

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis la pour toi.

Mais, je me connais et je ne ferai jamais ça.

J'espère juste que tu le comprendra de toi-même, au travers de mes grognements et de mes réprimandes...

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

...

Fye...

...

Si la déprime est contagieuse...

...Je crois que tu m'as contaminé.

...

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me laissent des comm's et ceux qui m'ajoutent en fav'!!**

**CA me fait plaisir et j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose!:3**

**Passez sur mon DA...**

**J'ai l'intention de faire un autre dojin TRC Kuro/Fye**

**D'ailleurs si vous avez des idée pour le scénar...Je suis preneuse!**

**La seule chose que je voudrais, c'est que l'histoire ne comporte pas Saku et Shao, et qu'elle soit extremement courte!**

**Je n'ai pas enormement de temps à consacrer exclusivement à un dojin! En plus je carbure aux fan art en ce moment!**

**D'ailleurs en voici un! (j'espère que je l'ai pas déjà posté! XD)**

http:// raikov9 .deviantart .com/art/In-love-with-Kuro-and-Fye-150936288 (enlevez les espaces!^^)


	5. Enrhumé

**Saluuuuuuuuut! =D**

**Je reprend la publication de ce recueil de Drabbles! Ouai j'ai complètement replongé dans le Kuro/fye...hinhin**

**D'ailleurs j'ai recommencé les fan art les concernant aussi =P**

**Je suis en plein sur un Fan art de Fye, que je colore petit à petit via mon livestream (owwwi j'aime le livestream c'est magnifique! *Q* )**

**J'avais une petite question aussi: Je ne me souviens plus du nom du pays dans lequel Kuro et Fye sont séparés du reste du groupe pendant 6 mois, si vous pouviez me donner la réponse j'en serai ravie, je risque d'utiliser cette période dans un de mes drabbles ;)**

**Bon j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes... XD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture chers lecteurs :)**

PS: Ah oui, le mot du prochain chapitre sera Feminin...

* * *

**E pour "Enrhumé"**

* * *

- Atchaa!

Un long reniflement s'en suivit, bien vite étouffé par un grognement mécontent.

Voilà une semaine que Kurogane était enrhumé.

Mais pas le rhume gentillet qui vous faisait couler du nez deux fois par jour et basta! Non!

Ce rhume là était sadique, pervers et absolument coriace, au point de terrasser le valeureux , le fort et musculeux guerrier qu'était Kuroqgane.

Ce dernier soupira, las.

Il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose depuis ces quelques jours, alors il se contentait de rester vautré dans le petit canapé qui avait bien du mal à contenir son gabarit, zappant les chaines de télévision avec ennuie.

_Pays de merde_, pensa t'il.

Ils étaient tombés dans ce pays de merde -à la météo merdique- tête la première dans une masse neigeuse et glaciale, sans compter le vent lacérant qui fouettait leur visages.

Le ninja grelotta à ce souvenir.

Les gamins s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, prétextant le fait de conserver leur chaleur.

_Mouai...Le hasard faisait bien les choses parfois_, s'était dit Kuro à cet instant.

Le mage lui, n'avait pas eu ce désagrément, emmitouflé dans son épais manteau de fourrure qui faisait trois fois sa taille.

Au contraire, il était surexcité comme à son habitude et minaudait joyeusement en se collant au ninja, prétextant également qu'il fallait conserver leur chaleur.

Il s'était mis à glousser comme une foutue poule avec Mokona sur son épaule qui l'imitait les yeux brillant, évidemment Kurogane lui avait collé une mandale magistrale, grommelant qu'il n'avait pas froid et qu'il avait encore moins besoin de lui.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ici et la météo n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Fye et lui-même avaient réussit à décrocher un job, ce qui leur permettait de louer un petit appartement.

D'ailleurs les trois autres n'étaient pas là présentement.

Fye travaillait dans une chocolaterie -_berk_- et les gosses étaient sortis prendre l'air à la demande de la princesse.

Mokona lui, pionçait joyeusement, étalé à la mode pancake dans un des pull que le blond avait laissé trainé sur un vieux fauteuil.

_Un bien piètre garde-malade_..._Mouai_...

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kurogane entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il s'empressa de fermer les yeux, feignant de dormir.

C'était Fye à n'en pas douter, il reconnaitrait entre mille sa façon de tourner les clés dans la serrure et les pas légers qui s'en suivaient.

Ces dernier se rapprochaient doucement comme chaque soir depuis une semaine...Et comme chaque soir depuis une semaine Kurogane resta de marbre, endormi aux yeux d'autrui et attendit la caresse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Le blond passa sa main fine sur le front un peu chaud, la fit glisser contre la joue, puis jusque sous la mâchoire carrée et mal rasée...

- Ca commence à passer, murmura t'il pour lui même...

Il s'éloigna du malade, prenant la direction de la cuisine pour préparer les médicaments nécessaires.

Kurogane en soupira de contentement, les yeux discrètement entre-ouvert, il repensait à la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était aussi bien occupé de lui et...La seule personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut sa défunte mère.

L'image de la femme brune au sourire rassurant se transforma vite en un autre visage tout aussi doux mais aux yeux azur et à la peau de pêche.

Et Kurogane soupira de nouveau...

Ca lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, surtout quand il se disait que Fye ferait une parfaite femme au foyer...

_Ha_..._Fièvre de merde_...

* * *

Voila pour ce Drabble^^

Review? *3*


	6. Féminin

**Voilà le nouveau drabble, c'est un POV de Kurogane ! Qui finit par se prendre pour un chevalier à mon avis ! XD**

**J'ai commencé un dojin Kuro-Fye :**  
**J'explique l'histoire en deux mots : Fye est une Geisha, et Kurogane est très curieux ! XD**  
**Une planche est publiée pour le moment sur mon DA (profile)**  
**Je me demandais si l'une d'entre vous s'y connaissais assez en jap' pour me traduire ...**

**Bon, j'aurai vraiment beaucoup de chance que se soit le cas ! Mais bonXD**

* * *

Un mec hein …

Bah plus je te regarde et plus j'en doute, si je n'avais pas -tout à fait malencontreusement- observer à plusieurs reprise ton torse -de gringalet- je ne l'aurai pas cru !

Déjà physiquement, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un homme au regard aussi doux et à la voix aussi posée et chaleureuse.

Chez moi au Japon, ça ne se passe pas comme ça !

Ha ça non !

Tu fais tellement viril qu'Amaterasu t'aurait largué au service « entretien » du palais à récurer les chiottes...M'enfin au premier coup d'oeil bien sur, si l'on s'en remettait à tes talents de cuisiniers, de magicien, de « maman » de substitution qui fait des gâteaux trop sucré, soigne les bobos, on te désignerait pour plein d'autres taches.

Tu es en train de me parler, de me faire chier serait plus en adéquation avec la réalité, mais si je t'interromps maintenant, tu trouveras un moyen de me coincer plus tard pour me raconter ta vie, alors autant que ça se fasse maintenant.

Tu parles de Mokona en plus...Franchement, on ne peut pas faire pire comme sujet de conversation.  
Et...Ca me tue de l'admettre...Mais...Je crois que j'ai pris la sale manie de me le laisser bercer par ta voix douce, elle, elle n'est pas féminine, mais caressante...Comme si tu ne voulais pas briser l'harmonie sonore qui flotte autour de toi.

Et je ne cautionne absolument pas CA ! Pas du tout !

Un homme se doit d'être fort, physiquement tout d'abord...Et forcement, la voix doit allé de paire !

Humpf...Question de fierté bien sur.

Tu gigotes, tu pouffes dans tes mains, tu es toujours très léger dans tes mouvements, presque gracieux, même quand tu te pends à mon cou pour me provoquer...

Parfois je me demande, si tu es marié...Si une femme t'attend dans ton pays...Si c'est le cas, elle t'attendra surement très longtemps...

Tu es bien le premier homme que j'ai du mal à imaginer avec une femme !

Ha ca oui ! Tu es bien trop féminin ! L'harmonie physique serait brisé ! Il n'y aurait plus de yin et de yang !

Tu irais avec...Un homme...oui, un homme, je crois que c'est ce qui te conviendrais le mieux...

Tu t'en vas en courant, je n'ai pas entendu la raison de cette fuite, mais l'odeur du riz cramé ne me laisse aucun doute.

Et moi je me remet en question...Je me mets a pensé que tu devrais te maquer avec un gars, parce que tu es trop doux, trop fin, trop souriant, trop féminin pour couler des jours heureux avec une femme.

Kami-sama, je ne me savais pas si superficiel...C'est gênant.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, un peu embarrassé de penser à toi de cette façon...  
Je t'imagine faire l'amour à une femme et ça ne me convient pas du tout...

Tu serais bien mieux dans les bras d'un homme solide, capable de te protéger...

Un homme qui te ferait sourire, qui te repousserait dans tes retranchements, qui te ferait l'amour et te ferait voir les étoiles.

Un homme qui aurait les cheveux aussi sombre que les tiens sont clairs, qui aurait une peau aussi tannée et rugueuse que la tienne est pâle et douce...

Tu reviens, un sourire contrit au visage...Tu m'expliques qu'il va falloir commander des pizzas, le riz est foutu et il n'y a plus rien dans les placards, tu te diriges vers le buffet et attrape le téléphone en silence.

Et c'est au travers de cette immense vitre qui surplombe le meuble, que je me rends compte à quel point je suis ton contraire.

* * *

**A suivre**  
**J'ai besoin de vous !**

**Si vous avez des idées pour la future lettre G...**

**Merci d'avoir luuuuuu ! Reviews ? * Q ***  
**Tchuss:D**


	7. Gay Pride

**Salut! Voici un nouveau drabble :D**

**Je vous met aussi le lien de mon dojinshi (manga amateur) sur le Kuro/Fye...**

**Je veux pas trop dévoilé l'histoire, mais je vous ferez peut-être un résumé digne de ce nom un jour! =P**

raikov9(point)deviantart(point)com/gallery/#/d4z8xpr

**Voila, vous remplacer les parenthèse par les "." et rajouter le http etc et c'est bon! :P (ou alors vous passez sur mon profil c'est plus simple =P)  
J'espère que ca vous plaira, j'ai plutôt des bon retour des anglophones, mais bon, je me sens plus a l'aise pour discutayer en français tout de même! Bizouille!**

* * *

**Je précise que dans ce drabble ils ne sont pas en couple, ils ne font que se tourner autout! :P Comme tout mes autres drabble**

* * *

**G pour Gay pride**

Kurogane était à deux doigts de rendre l'âme, la sueur coulant de son front se perdant dans ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

…

...Mais que se passait t'il donc pour que ce guerrier si fier, si fort et courageux flirt avec la mort à cet instant ?

Tremblant comme jamais auparavant et au bord du gouffre, Kurogane hurla :

- Putain ! Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ce hurlement qui s'apparentait plus à une supplication passa complètement inaperçu dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Fye, hilare à ses côtés, se pendit à son bras et éleva la voix pour essayé de se faire entendre.

- C'est la gay pride Kuro-chan !

Le brun, pas plus avancé qu'auparavant, ne retint pas sa grimace de dégout.

La musique lui éclatait les oreilles, les rues étaient emplis de gens habillés atrocement, aux couleurs flashy ou affreusement dénudés !

Ils riaient, hurlaient, dansaient et s'en était...Presque anxiogène.

- Saleté de magicien de merde ! C'était ça ta surprise ? Assena t'il en lui attrapant le bras un peu brutalement.

- Oh Kuromyu détends toi un peu, c'est la fête aujourd'hui ! Plaisanta le blond en se dégageant de la prise, il bougeait la tête avec rythme visiblement heureux d'être ici.

C'était à ne rien y comprendre !

Dix minutes auparavant, Kurogane sortait de l'appartement, les yeux bandés, pari perdu oblige, seulement accompagné de Fye qui se faisait une joie de le guider.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, la honte suprême.

- je me doutais bien que tu préparais un coup foireux, bordel ! Baragouina t'il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Et sans attendre davantage de remontrances , Fye se précipita sur l'un des chars en marche, et Kurogane ne pu retenir un sourire de mépris « ha ouai ? Et tu vas grimper comment gros malin ? » mais il décroisa bien vite les bras, paniqué, quand il vit un homme d'une centaine de kilos tout en muscles - et seulement vêtu d'un string et de cuissardes en cuir- tendre les bras vers Fye pour l'aider à grimper.

Son esprit lui criait « ALERTE DANGER ! ALERTE DANGER ! ALERTE DANFER ! », alors n'y tenant plus il se précipita a la poursuite du blond, bousculant les gens sur son passage.

Il ne voyait que trop les regards intéressés se poser sur le postérieur du magicien qui, dans une totale inconscience se tortillait au son de la musique, exposant au monde entier son petit nombril que Kurogane était le SEUL a avoir le droit de mater -et de trouver mignon.

« Ca se passera pas comme ça » grogna férocement le brun entre ses dents.

Il grimpa à son tour sur le char, écartant vivement les danseurs pour se retrouver au plus vite près de Fye.

Et LA ! Ce fut l'horreur à l'état pur ! Un paradoxe visuellement inadmissable...Comme une cerise sur un morceau de rillette !

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, à la moustache suspicieuse tripotait allègrement l'arrière train du blond magicien.

Déconnexion totale du côté du bretteur.

…

- **DEGAGE DE LAAA !** Hurla t'il à l'intention du pervers moustachu, son hurlement venait de si profondément dans son corps qu'il crut s'éclater la gorge.

Le pauvre moustachu s'écarta, les mains en l'air et terrifié, apparemment le blond avait un copain, très trèèèèèès possessif, il fila se planquer à l'arrière du char, question de sécurité.

Fye qui avait évidemment assisté à la scène attendit l'ultime remontrance de son ninja de compagnon, et elle ne se fit pas attendre.

- A quoi tu joues excatement ? Tu as si peu de respect pour toi même ?

Il n'avait pas hurler, à l'étonnement général -parce que oui après tout ce tapage, il furent l'objets de toutes les attentions.

- Kukunene, détends toi c'est une fête ! Rassura le blond avec un grand sourire.

- AUCUNE fêtes n'excuse le fait qu'on te tripote c'est clair ?

Fye perdit son sourire, devant l'air sérieux de son vis- à-vis, et surtout, devant ces joues rouges.

- Neeeeee, Kuro-waf est possessif ?

Et sur ce, le blond se retourna et se pencha sur les rambardes en métal du char, bien trop heureux par les réactions du brun, il ne préférait pas lui montrer .

Une grande main tannée par le soleil agrippa également la rambarde près de lui, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la seconde entoura sa taille fine.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra et ses joues pales se tintèrent de rouge à leur tour.

- Neee, Kuro-waf marque son térritoire ?

- Tche !*...Me tente pas...Baka.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu! =P

Je l'ai trouvé drôle à écrire en tout cas , huhu.

Reviews pour la désargenté que je suis? *Q*

* * *

**RAR: Merci Hakujitsu! ^^J'espère que celui là te plait tout autant! =)**

* * *

biz biz


	8. Héros

**H pour Héros**

(mais au final j'me demande si je n'ai pas trop dévié sur le côté « super-héros » :p)

* * *

**Pour celles qui suivent « Strange Geisha » je posterai une nouvelle planche dans la semaine! :D**

**Le prochain drabble sera « Intimidant » hehe**

**Ha et puis, j'avoue que les JO m'ont inspiré un fan art! Kuro ferait un beau nageur Olympique nan? XD**

* * *

Voilà donc ce que lisait Kuorgane à présent, des comics.

Des BD remplient de super-héros aux muscles proéminents et à la volonté de fer, de monstres féroces, d'humains génétiquement modifiés et de jeune femmes en détresse.

Fye rit discrètement.

Lui aussi il avait son héros, son Kurogane.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers l'objet de ses pensées.

Le brun comatait sur le canapé, fatigué après une longue journée de travail, le sommeil le guettait dangereusement.

Il luttait tout de même, trop curieux de connaître la fin de l'épisode qu'il suivait, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Alors avec un sourire calculateur le blond vint sournoisement se coller à lui.

- Oh mon super-kuro-man! Sauve moi!

Décontenancé par la proximité du blond qui se ratatinait contre lui sans gène aucune, il parvint tout de même à lui grogner:

- Te sauver de ta connerie?...C'est pas possible...Dégage!

- Uwwwaaaah Kukunene est si méchant quand il s'y met, bouda le blond une main devant la bouche et le regard mouillé.

- Y'a pas assez de place pour nous deux sur ce canapé, alors dégage!

- Naaaaa, je reste près de mon héros! Protesta le mage collant son nez contre l'épaule du brun le frottant à la manière d'un chat.

- T'as été fini à la pisse toi c'est pas possible! Grommela le brun en regardant ailleurs pour cacher ses rougeurs.

- Huhu...

Le blond se serra un peu plus contre le brun.  
Ce dernier, un peu étonné par le silence du blond se focalisa à nouveau sur la télévision, mais pas pour longtemps.

- Huhu

- …

- Huhuhuhu

- …

- Hu-/

- QUOIIIIII ENCORE? Hurla le brun excédé.

Le magicien se redressa sur le canapé, les bras en l'air, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

- Je t'achèterai un slip rouuuuuuge! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu

- ...CA...SUFFIT!

Et sans aucune douceur le brun poussa le blond hilare, qui tomba fesses les premières sur le sol mais toujours mort de rire!

* * *

**A suivre!**

**Kuro va se faire des cheveux blancs avec Fye je crois, bon évidemment, le slip rouge en référence à Superman! :P**  
**VDM pour super-Kuro-man! haha**


	9. Intimidant

**I pour Intimidant**

* * *

Kurogane est quelqu'un de très intimidant...Pour les _autres_.

Sa taille, sa voix, ses muscles, son sale caractère et surtout ses yeux couleur sang.

Enfin, ce n'est pas complètement exacte, ses yeux ne sont pas si sombre que ça.

Ce qui intimide surtout les gens qui ne le connaissent pas, c'est la haine et la colère qui y brûle.

Mais ce regard là ne trompe pas Fai.

Le blond sait que derrière cette barrière grenat et farouche se cache un enfant brisé.

* * *

Le seul moment où Kurogane intimide Fai, c'est quand ils sont nus, allongés l'un contre l'autre et que le ninja le surplombe de toute sa hauteur, de tout ses muscles et de tout son regard brûlant de désir.

* * *

**A suivre!**  
**J'ai adoré écrire ce drabble! XD**  
**Et j'ai déjà quelques idées de drabble d'ailleurs donc ça tombe bien! XD**  
**Le prochain sera « jalousie »**

**Je crois que c'est le premier VRAI drabble que j'écris! Haha! XD**


End file.
